Wingless Angel
by Kitty mama
Summary: What happened after Faang left the Flock and why is he getting mail from a snowy owl?
1. Snowy Owls and Night time flights

Fang stood staring out the window of the house just watching the darkness descend. He felt a presence next to him and sighed mentally. Ever since he had gotten back Max had been all over him to be with her but he never would.

"Fang you must be tired maybe you should come to bed. I can help you relax." Max whispered to him trying to act seductive and only managing to look awkward.

"I'm not tired, Max. Maybe you should go to bed though." Fang said trying to be polite while silently wondering to himself what he ever saw in her.

"Alright Fang what is up with you? Ever since you got back nine months ago you have been distant with me. What's going on?" Max finally snapped. Fang sighed and was about to answer when he saw a snow white dot in the distance and the closer it got he could make out that it was an owl. He opened the window quickly and the snowy owl swooped in and landed on his shoulder.

"What the fuck is that thing doing here." Max snarled.

"This is Hedwig. Hedwig this is Max." The snowy owl now known as Hedwig seemed to be eying Max up for a few minuets before hooting and ruffling her feathers and holding out her leg. Fang smiled and took the parchment that was tied to it and handed her some food that they had left over. Hedwig eyed it mistrustfully which made Fang laugh.

"Don't worry I made it." Fang laughed again when the owl nodded her head and took the food and flew over to a chair to eat it.

"Who is that from then?" Max snapped, not liking being ignored. Fang gave a soft smile when he recognized the writing.

"It's from someone special." He said before walking off to his room to read his letter. Max huffed and glared at his retreating back.

"I will have you back Fang. You will be mine." Max hissed before storming out. Back in Fang's room he had eagerly opened the envelope and lovingly traced the signature at the bottom.

"_My darling Fang,_

_Hello my dearest Fang I am sorry I haven't been able to write as much as I hoped I would. The war has escalated and the final battle soon approaches. I promised myself that I wouldn't endanger anyone else that I love yet I find myself wishing and dreaming of being back in your arms and having you here to watch my back._

_My love the final battle will be soon and I don't know if I will make it through alive. I never used to care if I lived or died now that I have you I hope that I will be able to survive this. I have left everything I own to you. In the event of my death the goblins will get in touch with you._

_I don't want to tell to come here but I know that you will. Please Fang if you feel the need to be the hero again please be careful. I know if I tell you not to come you will anyway so please be careful my winged angel._

_Love_

_Your wingless Hero_

Fang finished the letter with tears in his eyes. He quickly packed up some of his stuff. He went into the living room and was about to flay away when Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and a very tired looking Max walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Fang we aren't letting you go alone. I may not be able to see what you going to do but we are a flock and we won't let you go alone." Angel said with a determined look. Fang sighed and nodded before jumping out of the window. He was soon joined by the rest of the flock. They flew until they were tired and found a small forest to rest in. The next day Fang led them across the Ocean until they reached Europe.

"Ok guys I need to get in contact with someone so please stay here until I come back." Everyone looked skeptical and Max was about to argue before Fang shot her a hard glare before taking off. Fang flew until he reached a remote little village. There he walked to the oldest looking building and walked through a seemingly solid wall to end up in a totally different place. He looked around with a smile when he saw all the witches and wizards walking around. He walked to the large white building and entered. He walked up to one of the tellers and smiled at the goblin there.

"I need to get in touch with someone and I need to do it quickly." Fang said softly.

"Who do you need to get in touch with?"

"Harry James Potter." The goblin's eyes widened almost comically.

"And who would you be to want to get in touch with a goblin friend?" the goblin hissed out. Fang gave a smile and pulled out a necklace with the Potter crest on it.

"I am his husband."

"Oh Consort Potter of course please follow me." The goblin scurried down a hallway until he came to a room and quickly ushered Fang into it.

"Here we can get in touch with anyone. Please say your name and who you wish to contact and a holograph will appear and you will be able to talk to the person."

"Consort Fang Orion Potter. Lord Harry James Potter." Fang couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face when he saw the face of his beloved husband.

"Fang I should have known you would come. Where are you?"

"I just got in to Europe so I'm not quite sure. Can you track me through the necklace?"

"Of course. I will be there shortly."

"Beloved I have the rest of my flock with me." He flinched slightly when he saw his husband's eyes go hard.

"That bitch came with you?" Harry snarled.

"Please my beloved I swear nothing has happened." Fang could see the tension in the set of his husband's shoulders. "Beloved have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Always the mother hen aren't you my Angel? No I haven't had much time for anything." Harry smiled and his eyes softened. Fang crossed his arms and leveled a glare at him which only caused Harry to laugh.

"I will be there soon. Do I need to bring extra arrangements?"

"We have two smaller kids along with Iggy and Max."

"Ok I will bring a few extra riding arrangements."

"Thank you my love." Fang smiled and blew a kiss at the hologram. Harry giggled and caught it, sending one back.

"Be there soon my Angel." With a final smile and wave Harry was gone. Fang turned to the goblin and bowed.

"Thank you for your help."

"Of course Consort Potter, Lord Potter is a goblin friend and you are his husband."

"May your gold shine bright" Fang said with a bow.

"May your vaults never be empty." The goblin bowed back.

Fang quickly made his way out of the building and quickly flew back to the others.

"So did you find some way of getting where ever we are supposed to go? My wings hurt and I'm hungry." Max whined.

"Someone will be here soon and I'm sure they will have some food with them." Fang said with a slight sneer. "Until then please sit down I have a few things we need to discuss." Everyone sat down and waited for Fang to start.


	2. I'm his what!

Fang took a deep breath before he started speaking.

"As you all remember I left about a year and a half ago. I traveled and ended up here in Europe, England to be precise, when I was injured. I ended up in a small forest near a playground when someone found me. It was a small boy trying to hide from his enormous cousin…."

**/FLASHBACK\\\\\\\\\**

_Fang was hiding in a strand of trees hoping his wings would heal soon and he could travel again when a small boy stumbled through some of the trees. He could hear something that sounded like stampeding elephants following the boy. The boy dived into the same bush that he was hiding in and nearly screamed. Fang quickly put his hand over the boy's mouth and pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear._

"_Shhhh I won't hurt you. Be quiet so they don't find us. I'm a friend." Fang slowly pulled his hand away and the boy just stared at him with large mesmerizing green eyes._

"_Where are you freak! I'll show you the con.. consi… what happens when you make a fool of me!" Fang peeked around the bush to the sight of a landed baby whale struggling through the underbrush. He turned back to the boy who had let out a tiny squeak and dived behind Fang. The whale moved toward their bush so Fang pushed the small boy into a hole in the tree and stood to meet the whale._

"_Oh have you seen a little freak run past here. Short, baggy clothes, messy hair, ugly glasses. He's the ugliest little runt around."_

"_Who are you?" Fang drawled trying to hide his anger._

"_Names Dudley Dursley, I'm looking for my freaky cousin. His name is Harry."_

"_Get out of here. I don't tolerate bullies." Fang snarled at the boy who reminded him so much of a beached whale._

"_Now see here you can't order me around. You'll regret it."_

"_I hardly think that. You may be big enough to form your own army but you would not be able to beat me." Fang finished with a hiss and unfolded his wings. Dudley shrieked and ran off holding his rather large behind. Fang gave a snort and turned around to see if the boy was ok but stopped short when he felt a small hand run over his wings and stopped just short of the large hole in his wing._

"_What did you do?" came a soft voice. Fangs eyes unfocused for a moment on hearing that sweet voice._

"_I was shot out of the air and it hasn't healed." Fang replied softly._

"_How long has it been like this?" the boy, Harry he thought, ran gentle hands around the hole._

"_Several days."_

"_And it hasn't healed at all in that time? You have an accelerated healing rate so it should have healed since then."_

"_How do you know? Fang asked suspiciously, bunching up his muscles to take off._

"_It's a gift of mine. I have an ability to know things like that. I know everything about those that I touch." Harry said softly. "Now if you will kindly relax I can help your wing." The boy said before Fang felt a kind of tingly feeling in his wings before he watched the hole in his wing heal on it's own._

"_How did you do that" Fang asked in awe, flexing his wing. The boy smiled gently and turned to walk away._

"_Wait! How do I thank you?" Fang asked gently grabbing the boy's wrist._

"_You don't have to thank me. Think of it as payment for keeping me away from Dudley."_

"_That was hardly anything."_

"_And so was this." Just then Fang's stomach started to growl. The boy giggled as Fang's cheeks went bright red._

"_Come with me I'm sure I can find you something to eat." Fang looked the boy over and almost refused. The boy was wearing nothing but over sized rags._

"_Come on I know a place we can go and the food is good."_

"_I don't even know your name why are you helping me?"_

"_Not everyone is mean hearted. And my name is Harry. Just Harry." Harry gently tugged on Fang's hand and led him out of the trees._

"_So why are you here in England?"_

"_Kind of a coincidence actually. My flock and I had a fight and I left. The two females were fighting over who would be leader and Max, the current leader, wanted me to pick a side but I couldn't."_

"_So instead you ran so you wouldn't have to deal with the fighting. Not very noble yet effective. Ok here we are." Fang looked around and saw nothing but a ramshackle old building._

"_It's nicer on the inside. Come on I know someone who is staying here. Several actually." Harry led him into the building and Fang's eye went wide._

"_Harry! What are you doing here young man?" a sandy haired man exclaimed while hurrying over and wrapping his arms around Harry. Fang felt sudden jealousy towards this man._

"_Remy calm down I'm fine. Just a few bumps and scratches." Fang couldn't help the small growl that came from his chest when the other man was touching Harry. The man suddenly looked up and his eyes widened._

"_Cub I didn't know you had found a mate." Harry's eyes went wide and he looked from the man to Fang._

"_Remy what are talking about? I didn't find a mate."_

"_Cub he is giving off the "don't touch" pheromones worse then Sev does."_

"_Um Remy maybe it would be better if we talked about this in the room?" Remy nodded and led the way upstairs and into a rather dark room._

"_Father's not feeling well again." Harry said softly and Remy shook his head. Harry quietly creped over to the bed._

"_Papa are you sure he's not pregnant?"_

"_Cub you know that's impossible." Remy said sadly._

"_Please papa will you check? I just have a hunch." Remy's eyes went wide and immediately pulled out a stick of wood._

"_Your hunches have never been wrong cub." Remy waved the stick of wood and a jet of light flew out of it and gently wrapped around the figure on the bed and turned a baby blue._

"_Cub….. you were right. A baby boy. A son. Your going to be a big brother!" Harry giggled and the figure on the bed moved._

"_Will you kindly keep it down! I am trying to sleep." Came a snarky voice._

"_Father, come on wake up just for a few minuets."_

"_Harry? What are you doing here cub?"_

"_Well I had came with a new friend to eat and papa says that we are mates so we came up here an then papa finally cast a pregnancy detection spell on you and you pregnant with my baby brother!" Harry said in one breath. The figure went stock still then slumped over._

"_Nice cub. You know he hates surprises." Harry just smiled._

"_Any way you were saying that he and I are Mates? But I thought I didn't have enough of either you or father to have a mate?"_

"_You don't but apparently he does."_

"_I have no idea what your talking about." Fang said quickly going over everything that was in his blood in his head._

"_Dark hair and pale skin. Dark vela maybe."_

"_Sounds familiar." Fang said with a nod._

"_Well cub you are the mate of a dark vela. Congrats."_

"_I can't do anything easy can I?" Harry sighed. Remy just smiled and shook his head then gently shooed them both out the door._

"_Come on I'm starved and they have good food here. We can talk while we eat." Fang nodded and they found an out of the way table and a man came over and they ordered something to eat._

"_Ok so first of all what is your name?" Harry asked._

"_Fang. Why do I feel so comfortable around you?"_

"_Well apparently one of your parents wasn't fully human."_

"_I don't have parents. I'm a test tube baby. The scientist's wanted to see if they could evolve the human race so they combined human and bird DNA."_

"_Well that explains things a little better. One of the scientist's must have been a Magical person and put in a few Vela hairs and now here you are." Their food came and they sat eating for a few minuets in silence._

"_What are you anyway?" Fang asked._

"_I am what people call a wizard. I can do magic."_

"_Can I see?" Fang felt no reason to mistrust this boy when he said that he was magical._

"_I can't outside of school. But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. Maybe some other time I will show you."_

"_Who were those men upstairs?" Fang asked, still slightly jealous._

"_My adopted parents. Remy or Remus, was the one we met down here and Sev or Severus is the one we met upstairs."_

"_Is he really pregnant?" Fang had a sudden flash of Harry rounded with his child and his cheeks went bright red. Harry giggled and nodded._

"_Yes. It's rare but there are cases in which a male can get pregnant. In most cases they are either a creature or the mate of one. Like I would be. Both my parents are creatures so it's almost inevitable that I would be a mate to one."_

"_And your supposedly my mate? Is there anyway to prove it?" Fang asked hoping beyond hope that it was true._

"_I'm sure my dad's could prove it. Papa did say you were giving off possessive pheromones like crazy. That's not normal unless you're a creature or a very possessive person. My guess is you might be both thought." Fang nodded._

"_Well my papa practically confirmed it then. You, Fang, are my mate. Dominate mate would be my guess to." Fang cocked his head to the side for a moment._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Think about if we were to have sex. Would you be the one inside me or would I be inside you?" harry said with a slight flush. Fang thought for a moment and smiled._

"_I think I could maybe manage both but I would much prefer being inside you." Harry nodded and ducked his head to hide his bright red face._

_**/\/\/\/\ END FLASHBACK \/\/\/**_

Fang finished just as he spotted something flying towards them.

"Our rides are here." He smiled in anticipation to see his husband again.


	3. Meet the Dragon Tamer

The dot in the sky got closer and closer and soon they could see that it was a group of dragons. Fang sighed when he saw that it wasn't his husband. The dragons landed and a lanky red head with several burn marks got off of one.

"Fang. It's good to see you again. Harry has been worried."

"He doesn't have to worry and he knows it. How are you Charlie?" Fang smiled and the red head engulfed him in a hug.

"I am doing just fine. Harry told me I should bring food so I did. Fang can I talk to you for a second?" Fang nodded and they walked a little ways away and Charlie put up a silencing spell.

"First of all welcome back my friend. Harry has been going mental without you. Maybe you can get him to calm down some and not train so hard."

"I can try. What has been going on?"

"The war has escalated. It's gotten so bad that Hogwarts isn't a school any more but a fortress for the wounded and everyone else. We are safe as long as Harry lives."

"How so?" Fang asked wanting nothing better then to fly to his beloved husband and hold him tight.

"It seems that when vol… volde... You-know-who tried to kill him he split part of his soul and it latched onto Harry."

"So your telling me that my beautiful husband has a piece of that mad man's soul inside him?"

"Yes Fang. I'm sorry to tell you this. Harry told us not to. He didn't want you worried."

"Not worried? NOT WORRIED?! OF COURSE IM GOING TO WORRY ABOUT HIM! When I get my hands on him Im going to…. Going to oh I don't know yet but it will be painful!" Fang grumbled. Charlie laughed and patted his shoulder. Iggy wondered over an gave Charlie a shy little smile before turning to Fang.

"Max wants to leave. Gazzy and Angel want to pet the dragon and um could I talk to you for a second?" Charlie smiled and walked away to where Angel and Gazzy were trying inching closer to the dragon.

"What is it Iggy?" Fang said with a small smile.

"When you met… Harry?" Iggy paused for a moment.

"Yes that's his name." Fang said with a small smile.

"When you met Harry did you…" Iggy stuttered to a stop and it clicked.

"Iggy do you feel like rolling over and showing your throat to Charlie?" Fang asked with a smirk. Iggy nodded with a blush.

"Don't worry about that. When Charlie feels it just be prepared for major over protectiveness."

"So this feeling? It's normal?"

"It's different for everyone depending on if your submissive or dominant. Because you want to show your throat that means your submissive." Fang had to stop so he didn't laugh at Iggy's face when he learned that.

"That doesn't mean anything except you will feel the need to be penetrated instead of the other way around." A soft, husky voice said from behind Iggy that had him jumping and getting caught in large and heavily muscled arms. Fang smiled and left them to get some food. Three hours later after everyone had eaten and took a quick nap they all climbed on a dragon and soon where on their way to see Fang's husband never knowing that one among them would betray them yet would help them win the war.


	4. Charon and Orpheus

As they flew on the dragons Fang couldn't help thinking back to the beginning of the relationship between him and his husband.

/ FLASHBACK /

_ Fang couldn't help himself as he looked around at all the amazing stores as he and Harry walked through Diagon Alley. He came to an abrupt halt when he felt an odd pulling sensation as they walked past the pet store._

_ "Fang? Are you ok?" Harry asked looking slightly worried. Fang gave him a smile and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder._

_ "I'm fine Harry I just have this strange sensation that I need to go into this store." Fang explained softly. Harry looked at the store and smiled._

"_You have guardian animal!" Harry exclaimed with excitement. Harry quickly started to pull Fang into the store. When they stepped through the door Fang looked around at the rather interesting animals roaming freely around the store. He was startled when two wolves came toward him. They weren't ordinary wolves he decided when they stopped in front of him and sat down. The one on the left was smallish and... he startled slightly and whipped his head around to look at Harry for a minute before looking once more at the wolf. He blink a few times before he decided he really wasn't going crazy and the wolf in front of him really was emerald green, the same shade as Harry's eyes. He turned his attention to the other, larger wolf and realized it was a dark midnight back like his wings. Both the wolves stood and nuzzled him before doing the same to Harry before standing on either side of Fang, it was then he realized that they had wings as well_

"_You have Guardian Angel Wolves." Harry said in wonder. Fang just raised an eyebrow in question._

"_Angel Wolves have been said be only bond with someone who needs them the most. They are a mated pair which means that they will only bond with another mated pair such as us. I'm guessing the smaller green... wait huh?" Harry finally took a good hard look at the small wolf and blinked before shaking his head. Fang smiled and chuckled at his antics. "The smaller green one would represent me since im the submissive and the larger black one would represent you because you're the dominant one." Harry finished with a small blush. Fang smiled and petted the wolves while Harry talked with the owner. They soon left with the wolves melting into the shadows but staying close by._

"_All Guardians do that. We know they are there but they don't really like being seen unless they are needed." Harry said while shyly slipping his hand into Fang's. Fang smiled and gripped the small hand, being careful not to crush it. They spent the rest of the day looking at some of the stores and just getting to know one another. When it was getting dark out they went back to the inn and got a room. They were sitting on the couch just talking when Fang realized something._

"_I need to name the wolves." He said looking at the two wolves curled up in front of the fire. Harry looked at them for a moment then smiled._

"_What about Chloris for her green color?" Harry asked pointing at the small green wolf. The wolf lifted its head with a growl and rolled over showing its belly. Fang and Harry started to laugh before nodding and the green wolf chuffed before laying on its stomach again._

"_Ok so no girl's names for the small one." Harry snickered. Fang nodded and the large wolf made a huffy noise like it was laughing which cause the small one to smack it's paw against the larger head. The large wolf pouted and whined until the green wolf licked it muzzle._

"_Is it just me or do they act almost human?" Fang asked with a chuckle._

"_All Guardian's are like that." Harry said before he smiled. "I think I have a name for him."_

"_Well come on little one, tell me." Fang said with a smile before ducking as Harry swiped at him with a frown._

"_Not little." He pouted. Fang smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry._

"_Of course not. Now may I know the name of my new pet?" Fang asked hiding a grin._

"_Charon. It means fierce brightness." Fang smiled and hugged Harry tightly._

"_I like it. Now what about the larger one?" Harry sat there thinking for a while before he brightened._

"_Orpheus!" Harry nearly shouted. "It means darkness." He said softer then Fang gave him a look. Fang nodded and they soon when to bed with Harry cuddled up in his arms._

/ END FLASHBACK /

Fang smiled at the memory and looked over at Charlie and Fang. Soon he would be back with his husband and be able to hold him in his arms again.

"The castle should be coming into view any minute now." Charlie shouted over the wind. Fang kept staring straight ahead and soon could make out the top of Hogwarts castle. He breathed a sigh as they got closer and closer. They were circling, about to land, when they saw a rather large group of people gathering around to meet them. He laughed as Charon and Orpheus flew up to meet him. He was finally home and couldn't wait to see his husband again.


End file.
